


Never As Planned

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast in Bed, Cheering Up, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Kiss, Important Dates, POV Molly Hooper, Past Molly Hooper/Tom - Freeform, Poor Molly, Pre-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Spoiled Surprise, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: On the day she was supposed to marry Tom, Molly is woken up by a surprise...which she immediately ruins. But things turn out well after all, even if it wasn't what either of the occupants of her bed had planned.





	Never As Planned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).



> So my girl **SimplyShelbs16** was in need of cheering up, and I wrote this fic based on her prompt (" _a oneshot where Sherlock tries to cheer Molly up_ "). It's also an entry for Day 5 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week's Summer 2017 round (" _The Wrong Trouser Of Time_ "), as this is set before "His Last Vow."

Today should have been her wedding day. Had life worked out the way _she’d_ planned, she’d be at the little church in Bozeat where her parents had gotten married, saying “I thee wed” to Tom. That was all she’d really wanted, ever since she was a little girl. Even more so after her father passed. But no, Tom didn’t want that. He wanted things to be _his_ way, where _he_ wanted. _Wasn’t a wedding day supposed to be the bride’s day,_ she’d asked, half-teasing, half-serious.

 _Maybe the bride accepted the wrong proposal,_ he’d shot back, and then stilled as he’d realized just what words his lips had formed. He’d tried to backtrack, tried to take it back, but the words hung there, clear as day.

Yes, she had accepted the wrong proposal, she realized, and that night the engagement ring was left on the kitchen worktop and she slowly got her things from his flat and...it was done, simple as that.

So today was not a day she particularly wanted to be awake for, because it should have been a day of joyful celebration but was instead a reminder of all the wrong decisions she’d made.

The sudden weight on the bed next to her startled her and she swung the pillow over her eyes at that side while trying to reach under her pillow with the taser Greg had given her when Moriarty was making the bomb threats with the other. She recognized the “Oof” that came from the side as Sherlock’s voice and then stopped scrambling for the taser. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” she asked.

“Trying to give you breakfast in bed. Unfortunately, I’m now wearing it,” he said sourly. Then she saw the pillow had hit a tray that was in his hands, and indeed, her breakfast was all over Sherlock. Her eyes widened as she watched Sherlock set the tray on the nightstand on his side and pick up a triangular shaped piece of toast on his lap. It was covered in orange juice, porridge, eggs…

“You should have known better,” she said, trying not to laugh.

“I’ll make a mental note never to surprise you with breakfast again,” he said, tossing the toast on the tray and then picking the plate and bowl off the bed where they’d fallen by his side. “Thankfully I set your coffee down before I sat down.”

“You, shower, now,” she said, shaking her head. She’d change the quilt and do laundry later, but right now it was important to get Sherlock cleaned up. She gave him a small smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll even send your suit to the dry cleaner you love so much.”

“And I’m supposed to lounge around in your flat all day in my pants?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not like you haven’t done it before,” she teased. “But if you go shower and leave your suit where I can get to it, I’ll make sure there’s something for you to wear when you’re done.”

“Meat Dagger’s clothes?” he asked, scowling, and suddenly Molly wanted to blink back tears. Oh, this was so _stupid_ to get emotional over this, but in an instant Sherlock pulled her closer to him, and she didn’t care that she, too, was now partially wearing her breakfast. Sherlock was holding her close, stroking her hair and she was sobbing into his chest, saying “It’s not fair” over and over again because it wasn’t, it bloody well _wasn’t_.

He pressed a kiss into her hair as he kept comforting her. “No, it’s not,” he said. “You deserve happiness, Molly. You deserve the life you want with the husband and children and I didn’t help, and I’m sorry.”

“No,” she said, pulling back and wiping her eyes. “We’re different. Our relationship is different, and Tom couldn’t see that. And it’s not even as though you fancy me. You just...need me.”

Sherlock moved his hands to frame her face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. “I do,” he said. “And Tom...was not the only jealous one.”

Molly sniffed and looked at Sherlock. “You were?” she asked, surprised.

He nodded. “Not just because he filled a space in your life that I couldn’t, but because he made you happy. I’ve never made you happy, have I? You were attracted to me, but I always treated you poorly.” He let his hands fall slightly. “You deserved better.”

“But you’re here!” Molly said and he looked at her, confusion etched in his features.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“There’s a wedding dress in my closet I’ll likely never get to wear. I’m expecting to hear from people all day about how _sorry_ they are, and I don’t think they’ll mean it. But you! You broke into my home and made me breakfast simply to make me feel better, even if I botched it up.” She reached over for his hands. “If the situation was different, Tom wouldn’t be here. He’d be one of those who said ‘sorry.’ You’re different. You are...” She couldn’t verbalize the words and so she pulled her hands away and this time framed _his_ face before kissing him softly on the lips. He kissed her back after a moment’s hesitation, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close.

When they pulled apart, Sherlock looked at her. “It didn’t go to plan,” he said quietly.

“It never does,” she said. “But you live with it.” And then she smiled at him and got a smile in return before he leaned in and kissed her again, and suddenly this gloomy day seemed much brighter than it had before.


End file.
